


Per Mille Anni

by JenelleLucia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Absolute fluff, And Italy's too cute to resist oh my gosh, F/M, I just had to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he held her like that, it was as if he knew her for more than a thousand years. | Italy Veneziano/Verona</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Mille Anni

_I have loved you for a thousand years._

* * *

_A thousand years just wasn't enough. It just wasn't._

They were children when they first met. Very young children at that, unbeknownst to each other that their lives would revolve around each other very soon. He could remember very well the days they would play together with their older siblings, how they'd draw and paint and sing with his grandfather and sleep with their siblings to the sound of her aunt's voice singing them a Roman lullaby. However, being separated was the worst of their problems. 

When he was sent to grow up with Austria and Hungary under the Hapsburgs, he lost all trace of her. Where was she? What was she doing all by herself? 

It wasn't until years later when he was reunited with Lovino that he was reunited with her, too.  Of course, it was her and her sister, but all he needed was to see her again and he would be okay. Well, with seeing her again, he was more than okay. She was a scrawny little thing at first, and while her aunt was still alive she and her sister feared that she wouldn't live very long. She was strong though; very strong. He liked that about her. 

By the time there was anything said, they were separated once again. 

He was devastated. Wait, not just devastated. That wasn't the right way to put his feelings into. Once again he was left in circles - where was she? What was she doing this time? Sure, he may have heard news about a similar girl throughout the rest of the years, but he wasn't sure if she was the one. He had a feeling though. Right in his gut. When he heard stories about her, he could tell that it was _her_. It was the scrawny, yet happy little girl he had grown up with. Her mesmerizing hazel eyes reflected through his own when he closed his own, and her small, nearly shy smile was probably the only image in his mind. 

Growing up, he loved seeing her smile. 

Now it was the modern day, and he wondered what lengths it took him to find her again. Well, for work-related purposes of course, it was a bonus. Not only was work a major plus, but it was also a chance encounter. He remembered the day he saw her again. Her russet waves of hair cascaded down her shoulders in a waterfall that ended only three inches past her shoulder, her hazel eyes were nearly brighter than before, and her smile grew a little wider, this time with more confidence. 

He fell in love with her eventually. She was his best friend, his everything. The thing he loved most was her smile. 

One night, he sat with her on their couch just holding her. The room was absolutely silent, save for the purring of their cats at their feet on the floor, and for their soft breathing. He looked over at her, seeing that the small smile she usually wore wasn't on her face. He didn't like it when she wasn't smiling. In his mind, she was always beautiful, but he preferred it a lot more if she smiled. The small smile she wore was only reserved for him, after all. 

" _Puoi sorridere pere me?"_ He asked so suddenly, which made her look up at him in surprise. Nevertheless, she complied and he placed a russet lock behind her ear. "Much better!" She had laughed when he did so, and she snuggled closer to him. When he held her like that, it was if he had known her for more than a thousand years, and it made him think. 

"What are you thinking of?" She then spoke up, softly almost, and hazel met amber before they closed and her head nestled against his neck, arms easing around him. He only smiled down at her in return before kissing the top of her head gently, his fingers running through her waves of hair soothingly. 

_"Pensi che sarebbe bello conoscersi per mille anni?"_

She knew what he was asking of her, of course. They had known each other far longer than a thousand years, but it felt like so. Time had its way, didn't it? It made everything seem so much shorter than its span really had...and she felt so strongly about it as he did. 

"It would," she answered in a whisper, which made him smile. Feliciano only squeezed Falina's hand, and he received a gentle squeeze from her in return before she asked him her next question. 

_"Mi puoi amare per piu di mille anni?"_

 He already knew his answer _;_ he didn't need to think about it at all. 

_"Si, lo faro."_

**Author's Note:**

> ~ For Catherine. Many thanks for helping me out with your story ~


End file.
